


Two Heads are Better

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful when you give advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Heads are Better

Title: Two Heads are Better  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Summary: Be careful when you give advice.  
Word Count: 370  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: Written as my contribution to [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/)'s monthly drabble challenge. Prompt: to use the words "I resolve to ___" in a H/D fic. I cheated a bit. ;)  
Betas: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) and C Dumbledore.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Two Heads are Better

~

“I resolve to knock their heads together if they keep this up,” Ron muttered.

Hermione stared at him. “What are you talking about?” she asked.

Ron tilted his head towards the corner where Harry and Draco Malfoy were engaged in yet another heated argument, their third of the evening by his count. “They should just shag already and get it out of their systems,” he muttered, taking a swig of his ale.

“You think that would work?” Hermione said, staring speculatively at the men under discussion, whose escalating argument was drawing a crowd.

Ron shrugged. “Dunno. All I know is I’m tired of Harry following him about all the time, and I’m tired of Malfoy pretending to fight with him when all he really wants to do is snog him.”

“Maybe you should tell them that.”

Shaking his head, Ron sighed. “Malfoy would think I was pulling his leg and Harry would think I’d gone spare, even though I think Malfoy would be good for him. Harry could take out all sorts of frustrations on Malfoy in bed, after all.”

Hermione was turning an interesting shade of red as he spoke. “Um, you really think so?” she squeaked.

Ron nodded, warming to his topic. “Sure! Haven’t you seen the way they look at each other? Like they could easily devour each other. We probably wouldn’t see Harry for weeks if they were shagging, but it’d be good for him.” He stopped, staring at Hermione as she began opening and closing her mouth abortively. “Are you okay?”

Hermione emitted an odd noise and Ron sighed. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked.

“That is some interesting advice, Weasley,” a smooth voice said behind him.

Ron turned, flushing. There, directly behind him, were Malfoy and Harry, and as he watched, Malfoy grabbed Harry’s hand possessively.

“I think I’ll see if you’re right,” he purred.

With that, Malfoy Apparated himself and Harry away, leaving Harry’s gobsmacked friends standing there.

Hermione recovered first. “Well, it looks as if they’re going to take care of your resolution to ‘knock their _heads_ together’ for themselves,” she said, snickering at the look on Ron’s face. She patted his arm. “Who knew they would take your advice so literally?”

~


End file.
